fallen angels can fly
by kartz
Summary: the sentinals and the dark ones are at war sasuke leaves to go to the side of evil naruto the demon angel can he save konoha the city of light before chaos reigns and evil takes controll once more also will sasuke return its a really crap summery but really good story it would help alot if you R&R
1. fallen angels can fly

Fallen angels can fly

I've found my place amongst the fallen .the fallen angels i mean they're better than the sentinels the angels of konoha the heaven hidden in the light lead by my x master kakashi hatake who tried to stop me fallen into the darkness because of the annihilation of my clan but it was too late my sharingan eye changed and i became consumed by anger and hate i kill anything that's moving if i consider it to be an enemy and for this reason people of my own home called me the demon angel of konoha the heaven hidden in the light. I then fell down in hells atmosphere my wings burned off and so they became non existent and my half golden halo went black where nothing reflected of it this took me eight years to become who and what i am today my name is sasuke uchiha

How it all started

we were in war with the dark ones fallen angels they're best known as they invaded our land and tried to take over konoha the heaven hidden in the light konoha became riddled with dead bodies and dying angels the temple where lord kakashi lived in was splattered with blood the blood made an odd pattern as it dripped down the building the smell of fresh rotting bodies filled the air it was revolting in this war nearly every one was dying as we tried to protect our comrades but for the other side whats best to describe there attitude every man for himself up in the sky well the sky wasn't a sky no more all you could see was a battle from light to dark the two different two different colours clashing with each other but its the sought of colours that doesn't mix the colours on the sentinels are white and red and on the tips were silver the colours on the dark ones were black and midnight blue and on the tips were gold no sides were making any progress not even a tiny bit just then a hoard of dark ones came swooping down these ones were of higher status because of the words on their clothing suggested this the words were higher this suggested their skills were very good this will prove a challenge my eyes changed and i obtained my sharingan eye with it i could see and defend of anyones attacks and i came up with a conclution why we wernt getting anywhere how can i simply put it lets just say its because we were being way too predictable in our battle and moves i watched all my brothers sisters cousins uncles and friends fall down like aeroplanes falling and droping out the sky in a speed that it was hard to tell what it was because all you could see is a blured shape as the speed made it look surreal and all you can here after a couple of seconds is a loud bang and then you knew they hit the ground

why does the dark ones have wings you may ask but unfortunately i don't know the answer to that ... yet


	2. the cave

I stood there on a heap of bodies studying the battle my name was being called

Sasuke ... sasuke... sssaaaaasssuuukkkkkkkeee!

I turned around to see who it was it was my mother

(Sasuke mother) "What are you doing here sasuke go and hide i will be there shortly after we show these dark ones a lessons"

She pointed to cave blended in with the rocks then i started to cry as they activated their sharingan and after that they flew away towards the now moving sky with their wings slaping the air forcibly to get their quicker some how i knew they wernt coming back this will be the last time i saw them i thought mentally

I hid in the cave that they told me to go in it provided cover and was almost invisible to the eye it was perfect for pretection then i notice markings on the wall it was a pictures of me and a blond haired kid realization hit me the blond haired kid was naruto. naruto uzamaki we always used to come here hiding away from our perants to stay out longer

FLASHBACK

Sasuke) "mother do i have to go in cant i play out longer with my friend naruto he hasn't got know one to play with and he's my friend

Sasukes mother no you cant sasuke its dinner time and after that is bed im sure naruto has to go home to its late

Naruto stood there just looking at what was happening he didn't reply or anything

Just then sasuke comes running out and grabbing narutos hand with him they ran off leaving one very angry mother

Sasuke come back here now if you continue to run off your grounded

Her effert was futlil they couldent here her just muffled sounds as the two boys smirked and continue to run off they stopped running because naruto stoped and asked sasuke an question

Sasuke where are we actually going

Sasuke) i don't know continuing walking down the path

They come across a clearing naruto leans against a wall and puts his full wait on to it he falls through clearing the rocks that were blocking it

Sasuke) naruto are you alright running toward his friend

Yeah im ok just dirty wow look at this hey sasuke come chek this out its a cave

What are you talking about naruto sasuke crawls in wow its a cave i wonder how long its been here for

Who cares lets come here every day when our perants tell us to go in

Now that sounds like a plan

Hey sasuke you should of seen your mums face when she was telling you off it was priceless

Naruto that isn't funny

Naruto rolls on the floor laughing sasuke picks up a bit of chalk and draws an out line of two boys holding hands

Whats that sasuke

Its me and you idiot

Oh yeah i knew that

Sure you did

Serious i did

Ok whatever naruto

Hey sasuke we should head home your other and my mother would be furious by now so lets go or any later were not going to here the end of it

Yeah you're right

They run off in the direction of home with very big smiles plastered on their faces

END OF FLASHBACK

Just then naruto walks in shaking off the blood that was on his feathers he sat down by me i looked at him he had a sad expression on his face i knew it wasn't the moment to ask i looked at his wings again jealousy built up inside me how did he get his wings before i did were the same age how did he get his before i got mine he's and idiot who has no brain and he is inferior to me so how it doesn't make any sense to me i thought to myself i was bought back to reality when the blond spoke to me

Hey sasuke what are you doing aren't you meant to be fighting your a sentinel not a coward

You're rude as ever and for your information i was told to come here by my mother

Oh ok that still doesn't explain things though you should help out since every one is helping even the citizen sentinels and they don't fight

Well im doing every one a favour im not getting involved so sentinels don't have to worry about me being killed or hurt naruto

Well you haven't changed a bit i guess no matter how much time passes on it cant change people only you can change yourself and now i see it for my own eyes

Naruto now is not the time ok

Naruto walks out the cave only to stumble back in his face in total shoc k i could tell by his face it was in total horror as he continued to look on the scene befor him

Hey naruto whats the matter i asked in a curious tone

h..h..h..hey s..s..s..sasuke dont come out i don't need you to see this


	3. an

I'm sorry I have been late on updating because unfortunately a little thing called school exists so I have to do school work then finish of this story whilst I haven't been up loading I have been writing the chapters throughout the school hours so I haven't been doing nothing sorry for the massive delay.


	4. war and the aftermath of it

w…w..what are you talking about Naruto

nothing just stay there

Naruto starts talking to someone outside and I heard a feint voice it was so weak almost un audible feint but it was still there I start to listen in on their not to secretive conversation "oh my gosh sasuke's mum dad the whole entire clan what the fuck happened" there was a small whisper madara, madara uchiha slaughtered us they did it on purpose to invaded us to slaughter our clan take care of sasuke will you and ith that they all died

Nooooooo

And with that I ran out of the cave and stood there I sat down slowly and cradled my dead mother back and forth back and forth back and forth my I stopped rocking her I put her gently down on the ground as slept she only going to sleep for a while right I looked at the other members it looked like a right masacer of the uchiha clan this sent me wild

"Who did this Naruto"

"s…sasuke w…what's with your eyes"

"Stop stalling who did this"

Madara uchiha did this

I will avenge my clan I will get there they're revenge I will carry on the uchiha name I will restore my clan bringing them up from extinction so they can flourish I promise I will do those things

I will kill you madara uchiha your longer not worthy carrying the uchiha's name I will make you non recognisable do you hear me I will kill you I screamed to the sky and knelt down on the bloody ground

There was now a rumble of lightning it was very loud even at a distance you could still here the angry grumbles of the sky as it let lose its frustration and anger it was a lion roaring in an empty room it echoed through the sky and came crashing down in bolts as it struck the ground and left creators in it

Kakashi hatake leader of the sentinel's grabbed me before a lone bolt could strike me

Sasuke are you all right are you hurt sasuke

I didn't answer him I was in too much shock to care all his voice was to me is muffled sounds I felt betrayed to think an uchiha would turn against his own clan and to kill nearly every single one is another thing there is only three people left me and my brother itachi itachi uchiha and obito uchiha I don't class madara uchiha one of us I will make sure he is striped from that name quicker than he killed his own clan

There was a missing piece in my heart and it couldn't be filled well so I thought

The sky's started to rain and with that beams of light started to shoot out of the sky's dark ones and sentinel's started to drop like flies all the sentinel's that were not in the sky gathered in one spot to watch the display not one face had a smile all faces had either disgust shame or sadness some had all three and to be honest it wasn't a smiling moment either

All the dark ones that could move flew away and trust me not much flew away with their lives we didn't take any prisoners we were ordered to slaughter as Meany as possible to protect our lands and ourselves after that the beams of light subsided I looked on at now the streets that once were now it was an abandoned battle field capacitated bodies and body parts were everywhere blood splatters and craters in the buildings there was no sign of life for the angels who were on the ground only internal darkness and to never awake up again

They started to move the bodies of the honoured sentinels first basically our own and we buried them amongst the others that died honourably in battle at least they don't have to remember what happened at least their free stretching their wings and flying in the sky as they should be

I remember seeing my clan getting carted away we buried them as well they had separate graves with nice engraved writing on the head stone I paid my last respects and turned my attention to the others that had be carted away when we finished with the sentinel's we started on the dark ones I absolutely hated them at the moment of my life they took away my family members and killed them like they were mere sheep it fascinated me on how could they kill and not blink an eye it was extraordinary in a bad way

I remember seeing one girl she had a short skirt and a purple shirt with black sleeves her hand was weird like it was broken multiple time not by us we believe that when we kill it is as quick as possible and as painless as well I wonder why and how they would do it that wasn't the only noticeable thing there was bite marks and bruising I knew this wasn't from us later on I would understand I glanced at kakashi and he knew I could tell he knew how and why that happened to her she was so small her age was round about 9-10 her face was as I could imagine pale white but now cold blue she was stone could like Antarctica as if you touched too long then you would or could get frost bite and trust me when I say this I don't want my fingers dropping off any time soon so I pulled my hand away as quickly as I touched her they carted the body to the edge of our city it was thousands and thousands of feet down and they dropped her I stared down in shock and bewilderment as her body turned and flapped as it tried to become resistant with air but weight pulled her down she span uncontrollably towards the blackness of below

All that day no one wanted to remember it went at the back of everyone's mind s as they rebuilt konoha the city of light

The days that past hundreds of bodies were buried and thrown and it took weeks to clear the streets and it took months to get the blood of the floor it was near enough embedded in the floors and the walls it looked like someone had died it for weeks it was like that even with the rain storms that would help wash the blood of had trouble as it barely touched the surface of the blood but soon it got their it washed of the streets and buildings was spotless but everyone knew what once was there and nothing could change that fact


End file.
